<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Announcement by BABY_YODA_LOVER</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932140">Announcement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_YODA_LOVER/pseuds/BABY_YODA_LOVER'>BABY_YODA_LOVER</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>not actually a fan fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_YODA_LOVER/pseuds/BABY_YODA_LOVER</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys. I regret to inform you that I will be temporarily not posting. I will still be posting on Zena the Mandalorian, but not regularly and not very often. Sorry, but I'm going through some personal things right now and have lost motivation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>